robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
New Flaming City (Earth-616)
Penguin City, formerly called New Flaming City 'and '''Flaming City '''before that, is a widely known city, especially famous for several famous agents and celebrities living there, specifically Agent Omega X. Agent Unknown and Agent Titanium reside here. This city is known for allowing anyone, whatever their race or color is, to enter and enjoy it. Thanks to this, Penguin City currently holds hundreds of people and penguins. The city recently suffered a crisis (see Important Events) and was renamed to New Flaming City, specially to avoid confusion from tourists about its relationship with Club Penguin Island. The name was later changed back to Penguin City. Features Penguin City is a very popular city and many penguins live here, along with other races, such as the dominant humans. The following is a list of the many features the city has. 'Neighborhoods There are many neighborhoods in Penguin City, including the suburbs, although most of the buildings are skyscrapers. Some PHD agents live in these neighborhoods, but most prefer the Omega Tower. There are also quite a few famous neighborhoods but they are few in number. There are also some neighborhoods named after famous agents, such as Omega X Avenue (located in the City Square, which is also the location of the Omega Tower) or the Agent Unknown Street. 'Landmarks' 'Omega Tower' The Omega Tower is the city's most known landmark, owned by Agent Omega X. It's located at the center of the city, in Omega X Avenue. It is more than 100 floors tall. It holds residential, commercial and other types of floors. On the top lies Omega X's private penthouse, only accessible with a special security card. The rooftop holds a landing site for helicopters or other types of ships to land on. 'Bon Bread Company' Another landmark is the Bon Bread Company which is secretly the home to the PHD Labs and RPA Labs. It is the largest pastry company in the city and it is very popular. 'Quantum Museum' The Quantum Museum is a museum based in Penguin City. It is the first, and so far the only museum in Penguin City. It features many paintings, special possessions, diamonds, minerals, gold, silver, etc. found on the land of Flaming City, from the past, to here. Many special objects have been built here, such as Agent Titanium's War Machine Power Suit, etc. Agent Titanium currently holds ownership of this museum. It has been one of the most biggest places to have much tourism in all of the world (held 14th place once in a contest). It is based north of the Omega Tower. It has become more successful years by years. It is located by Agent Unknown Street. 'Districts' The city itself is divided into six districts. The districts are the City Square, the North District, the West District, the East District, the South District and the Abandoned District. 'City Square' The City Square is the most popular district in New Flaming City. It iss where the Bon Bread Company HQ is, along with the City Hall and the Puffle Dome. The Omega Tower is located here as well. 'North District' The North District is where the PCA (Penguin City Airport) is, as well as the PCR (Penguin City Railroad). 'West District' The West District features the Mr. Penguin's Movie Theater and also has several types of stores, like clothing stores, and also has a pizza parlor. It even has it's own fountain in the middle of the district. The spa (which held the Supreme Penguin Agency HQ below it) was also here, but it was destroyed by Agent Unknown. 'East District' The East District is where the suburbs are, where some of the neighborhoods are located. Some penguins live here. 'South District' The South District is where the docks are located and the PCCS (Penguin City Cruise Ship) is located. This is where penguins visit Club Penguin Island and also where the beach is located too. A lighthouse is also present here. 'Abandoned District' The Abandoned District was once a very famous and prospering district, but when the First Alien Invasion occurred, this district was nearly destroyed and since then, hardly anyone visits here. It is where the Abandoned Building resides. Important Events Penguin City has been the target/epicenter of several important events. First Alien Invasion In 1824, an alien army wanted to conquer the world and decided to start with Flaming City (the city's name at the time). Although much destruction was caused (especially to the now-known-as the Abandoned District), the aliens were defeated in 1827. Second Alien Invasion In 2013-2014, a descendant of the alien army's leader from the First Alien Invasion wanted to take revenge on the city and lead another army to conquer it. Omega X from Earth-5621 formed and led an army to fight against them, and succeeded. Since then, these aliens have finally stopped invading the city. Atomic Flare Explosion & Remodel While fighting against some Super Villains, Omega X unleashed a secret power, the Atomic Flare, but he accidentally destroyed 99% of the city, leaving it in ruins. However, the city was soon rebuilt under the name of New Flaming City. Trivia *A lot of Pookie Hater Defense/Robber Penguin Agency missions take place in New Flaming City. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Robbing Places Category:RPA Related Category:Robber Penguin Agency